


【授翻】Right in Front of My Salad

by yoriiia



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boysquad help Isak woo Even, Cashier Even, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Salad discourse, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriiia/pseuds/yoriiia
Summary: “让我来猜一猜。你是那种要吃沙拉的人，”Isak说。“还有些别的东西，”Even朝他眨了眨眼。或是Isak不相信爱情，直到他在超市遇到一个新的收银员，他让他意识到蔬菜其实也没那么糟。又名:某些人要求的沙拉小说
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 2





	【授翻】Right in Front of My Salad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right in Front of My Salad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719767) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



__

_Shit to make Margaritas_

__

__

_Shit to eat with Margaritas_

* * *

购物清单没有特别长。实际上还挺短的。尽管如此，Isak还是讨厌去超市，尤其是在一场大型派对开始之前Eskild让他跑腿，他本来可以事先通知他的。Isak总是会发脾气，但他的室友有一套独特的应对方式，让他带着负罪感站在Magnus,Jonas,Mahdi之前，直到他妥协。

“都是你愚蠢的派对！”Isak抱怨道。

“Isak，我现在正在处理非常重要的事情，”Eskild说，他的右手正拿着一个非常像人造老二的东西。

“你手里到底拿的是什么东西？”

“Isak，”Eskild无奈地叹了口气，拿着人造老二在他面前晃了晃。“我知道作为一个gay宝贝这整个gay的事情对你来说还非常陌生，但是我确信你对人造老二已经非常熟悉了。”

Magnus和Mahdi突然大笑起来，Isak的脸可能红了十个度。

“Eskild！”Isak咆哮道。

“我要回答你，我们现在要装饰这个派对，这是Chris Berg的贡献，”Eskild说。“不要无礼。”

“为什么我还要来这个愚蠢的派对？”Isak叹气。

“你太暴躁了，Eskild摇了摇头。“Isak你知道你需要什么吗？”

“我不想知道，”Isak捂住自己的耳朵，朝门口走去。

“老二，Isak！”Eskild在他身后大喊。“你需要老二。”

“闭嘴！”

-

男孩们决定同他一起去超市，因为他们还没取笑完他，Isak非常生气他们竟然朝着Eskild的无理取闹笑了五分钟。

“你知道，他也没说错，”当时只有他跟Jonas两个人在冷冻餐区。

“你说什么？”Isak质问他。

“你最近没和我说任何人的事。”

“什么意思？”

“呃，你知道的”Jonas耸了耸肩。“Jakob几个月前就和你结束了，那之后你还没见过任何人。”

Isak感觉非常羞耻，他把手里捧着的柠檬都放进了购物推车里。

“Jonas，无意冒犯。但是我是不会和你聊男孩的，”Isak说。

“我只是说你可以聊，如果你想的话。不要有压力。”

“谢谢，但不用。”

-

事实上Isak不想再见任何人，是因为没人能让他长久地保持兴趣。当然，他发现很多男人很性感。但就那样了。他们只是性感。一旦他们开始聊，Isak就想走了，就像是他要回家去喂他想象中的乌龟一样。

他还是会勾搭各种男生。他还是Grindr的常驻用户，因为他是个年轻男孩，年轻男孩需要依赖性生存。尽管如此，他绝不久留。没人有足够的魅力。没人能激起他心中的波澜。没人能让他想一整天都呆在床上，什么也不做只是盯着手机和讨论星星。没人让他想在早上提前醒过来盯着他们的睡脸看。没有人。

有一次他给了一个人机会，结果是这个人真的很好，大家很快就喜欢上了，以至于让他无法割舍。这个人是Jakob。Jakob很好。他有点好得过头。但Isak觉得有点无聊，他无法忍受长时间的凝视和尴尬的停顿。Jakob在他们交往一周后，说爱他。Isak觉得自己被束缚了，无法喘息。他们之间没有火花，他们之间没有化学反应。他只觉得无聊。

所以在伤了Jakob 的心，惹怒了所有包括Jonas在内的人后，他不想再爱上谁了。他只想勾搭一下派对上的人，然后自己看些色情片。

Isak很好。他不需要任何人。浪漫的爱情简直是种奢望。根本不可能实现。只是这样。一个概念。而Isak也不是为了娱乐人造概念，让自己的生活围绕这些概念展开。

-

“好吧，我们拿了些薯片和奶酪还有些别的垃圾食品。你们呢？”Mahdi问。

“嗯，我们拿了啤酒，冷冻披萨，一些可以搭配着玛格丽特酒吃的东西，更多的冷冻食品，更多的垃圾食品，”Jonas回应他。

(译注:“Margaritas”用果汁与墨西哥龙舌兰酒调制而成)

-

他们都把钱给了伊萨克，因为Eskild已经把钱给Isak了。他走到那个人后面，在他们面前结账，而男孩们则把物品放在传送带上。

“为什么你要买那么多冷冻食品？”Magnus诧异地问。

“都是Isak要吃的。因为他很懒,他只吃用微波炉加热的东西。”Jonas说。

“拜托，我没时间和锅碗瓢盆打交道。我需要及时行乐，”Isak翻着白眼说。“我没有mommy给我做饭。”

“兄弟，你怎么非得提‘mommy’的事，”Mahdi急了。

“是的，”Isak忍不住笑起来，他记得有次Mahdi叫他妈妈mommy。

“你应该试着自己做吃的了，Isak。“我们想你活得久点，Isak，”Magnus劝他。“我需要我的团队多姿多彩一点。”

“兄弟，Isak是白色的，”Mahdi说。

“是的，可是他是gay。”

“这到底是怎么回事？”Jonas说。

“什么？”

“Magnus，就算你什么样的朋友都有也不会让你性福的，”Isak嗤之以鼻。

“好吧，你知道吗？实际上我的队伍里不需要gay，”Magnus反驳道。

“这么说太无理了，”Jonas说。

Isak耸了耸肩准备说点什么但是被背后一个深沉的欢迎声打断了，他转过去的时候差点把脖子扭断。

“Hello，欢迎来到NENY。希望你们购物愉快，”这个收银员说。

_Oh.Hi._

他看起来真的很性感，Isak不得不后退一步眨了好几次眼睛。 _Hi._

尽管穿着愚蠢的制服也无法掩盖他的帅气。他的微笑非常耀眼。Isak差点忘记那也算他工作的一部分。

他的金色头发被弄成了飞机头，但看起来还是非常柔软，非常柔软。Isak很想伸手去摸。他的眼睛是蓝色的，非常蓝，对于一个收银员来说他的微笑有点太暖太热情了。

“Uh，hi，”Isak支支吾吾的，他的脸上出现了红晕，“嗯，谢谢你。”

“我很高兴。”

这个收银员， _Even_ ——据他的名牌显示，他又微笑了一下开始处理他们手推车里的物品。Isak看到他一开始扫描物件脸就垮了下去。他扫视了一眼冷冻通心粉和奶酪，还有Isak坚持要买的一大瓶番茄酱的时候Even差点打了个寒颤，Isak也越来越紧张。

这个收银员很明显在评判他以及他买的东西，不知道为什么Isak没觉得被冒犯了。他想让他 _开心_ ，他开始期待他对于胡萝卜的反应。

“很好,”Even说，他满脸笑容地拿起装胡萝卜的袋子。这袋胡萝卜不是买给他们的，这是替Sana买的。不过，每当Vilde称Isak为“好孩子”的时候他大概还觉得自己是Vilde的小狗。他在微笑，他很骄傲。他很骄傲因为一个性感但对他有成见的收银员认为他买胡萝卜这件事很酷。

_什么鬼。_

男孩们站在他后面不再笑了。Isak愣了一下才意识到他们都看着眼前的场景。他花了更长的时间才意识到为什么Mahdi示意他擦一下自己的口水。

“oh，滚开,”Isak咕哝道，感觉更尴尬了。

“哼？”Even疑惑了。

“Oh，不！我不是说你,”Isak连忙解释，“抱歉，我的朋友都是蠢货。”

他太紧张了。太荒唐了。

“没事，”Even咯咯笑起来，“不过他们没错。”

“什么？”Isak问。

“关于冷冻食品。”

“Oh.”

“对你不好，”Even说。

“让我猜一猜。你是那种会吃沙拉的人？”

“还吃点儿别的东西，”Even眨眼了。 _他朝他眨眼了。_

Isak完全震惊了。他不知道该说什么了。 _想点什么。想点什么。_

“唔，或许你是素食主义者？”Isak问，他马上就后悔了。

“不是，为什么这么说？你是吗？”Even问。

“不，什么鬼？”

“你为什么要生气？”Even大笑起来，把头歪到一边，皱起了鼻子。

_你为什么这么做。快住手。Jonas Noah Vasquez。我的上帝。我的救世主。我的救赎。我的唯一。_

“我认为我恋爱了，”Even说。

_什么？_

“什么？！”Isak问。

“什么？！”Mahdi问。

Even大笑着把一张写着 _'Shit to make Margaritas.Shit to eat with Margaritas.'_ 的便利贴递给了Isak。他一定是把它和杂货一起扔进小推车里了。

“Oh，”Isak松了一口气，他没意识到他在闭气。“我室友写的。”

“你的室友一定很有趣，”Even说。

“是的。”

Isak感觉现在成了一个彻头彻尾的失败者。他所有的游戏不知道怎么的都蒸发了。他更自信了。他有游戏，他经常都有行动。

“Uh，你什么时候下班？”

_Shit.Fuck.这什么该死的脑子。fkdlhdklldfjkd._

"Oh,"Even倒吸了一口气。

“唔。我的意思是。唔。我们在离这里不远的地方即将举办一个派对。如果，唔，你想来吗？我不知道。之后？唔。如果你想见一见我的室友的话，”Isak在脑子里打了自己一拳。

Even满脸困惑地看着他。

你应该问他该死的姓氏，把他加进Facebook的好友什么的，你这个该死的失败者。

“Uh。谢谢你邀请我。但不太凑巧的是我今晚另有安排了，”他暖人的微笑又回到了他的嘴边。 _他的嘴唇。_ 它们看起来太饱满太大了，让他好想去吻。 _Gosh._

“完全没问题，”Isak紧张地笑了笑。“只是个玩笑。因为你说你恋爱了，你知道的，和我的舍友。”

_这完全是场灾难。_

* * *

**Diverse group(多姿多彩的讨论组)**

**21:18**

Mahdi:兄弟们。Isak现在在那个性感的收银员面前手足无措，笑死我了。

Magnus：fkjkjdf.快记录下来！发到snapchat上去 kfjdk

* * *

Isak盯着他的手机叹了口气。他得收拾一下这个烂摊子，挽回一点自己的名誉。

“Uh-”

“总共475.75克朗，”Even说，感觉就像挨了一巴掌。

“什么鬼？”Mahdi说。“你的冷冻垃圾食品太贵了，Isak！”

Isak掏出钱的时候感觉自己成了一个十足的失败者。他从来没有尝试过在他朋友面前和任何人调情，他从没试想过会是这样的走向。他通常都是把人轰走，而不是用其他方式。 _Goddammit._

“找你4.26克朗，”Even微笑着将钱递给了他。“谢谢你光顾MENY，希望你在今晚的派对上玩得愉快。”

“谢谢，兄弟，”Isak感觉完全败了，他拿起了他的包。

“别吃太多冷冻披萨，”Even微笑着对他说。

.

Isak闹了一整晚的情绪。他自己都没办法相信。当然，男孩们对外宣称他只是很不幸地没能让一个帅哥来参加他的聚会而已。Isak只想把自己锁在房间里生闷气，但Jonas在他可以溜出去之前找到了他。

“嘿，”Jonas在他旁边的沙发坐下。

“如你所知，我真的很擅长做那种事,”Isak说。

“什么事？”

“找性感的男人。”

Jonas开怀大笑起来，Isak也忍不住和他一起笑起来。

“我知道，”Jonas说。

“我感觉不太好，”Isak承认。

“我觉得你应该回去。”

“什么？”

“回超市，一个人去。明天或者什么时候，”Jonas提议。

“他看起来是个有趣的人。”

“但是是他把我轰走的,”Isak说。

“不过，这只是我的片面之词。”Jonas说。

.

Isak两天后回去了，但他失望地发现Even没在那儿。他可能有个明确的工作时间，所以当Isak最终下定决心去找他的时候他不会出现在那儿。

_Ugh._

.

一周左右过去了，Isak不再沉迷吃沙拉的Even了。这次他和男孩们一起跨过超市的大门时心情也不会再有什么变化了。他们准备买点垃圾食品就去Jonas家。Isak感觉自己现在挺好的。

“Holy shit,兄弟们！”Magnus尖叫着说。“

“Isak的心上人在这儿！”

“他 _ **不是**_ 我的心上人！”

.

Isak没办法集中注意力装满他的手推车。他非常紧张，他非常想和Even互动。 _Even_ ，那个在网上一点踪迹也没有的Even。Isak花了无数个小时在网上搜索他。可是网上没有关于Even的任何信息。

Isak站在冷冻区域的冰箱旁，他的手指抓着把手，但他无法给自己拿任何东西。

.

“谁他妈的会买这么大根莴苣？”Magnus诧异地问，他们当时正走到了结账排队队列上。

“闭嘴，”Isak咕哝道。

Isak非常紧张，他认为他之前从没买过长叶莴苣。他甚至不知道要怎么切或者是否需要清洗它。他实际上不在意。他可能买回去也不会吃。他抓起它的那一刻只有惊恐。

.

“Hello Isak，”Even的笑容和从前一样闪亮。

_他记得我的名字。我的天啊。_

“Hello Even。你竟然记得我的名字，”Isak非常冷静地说。

“当然，”Even再次微笑了。“很难忘记。”

“太可爱了，”Magnus在他身后叹气，结果让自己挨了一肘子。

Even非常慢地扫描着每一件商品，Isak焦躁不安地期待着。

“这是一根非常大的莴苣，”Even咯咯笑起来。

“唔，我喜欢大的东西进到我(嘴里)，”Isak在心里打了自己一拳。

“我的老天爷！”Magnus在他身后大叫，不知道是Mahdi还是Jonas在他身后呛住了。

Isak不能确定究竟是谁呛住了，因为他忙着看Even的反应。他看起来完全愣住了。

“唔，我是指，食物。比如我喜欢大的东西到我嘴里。呃，你懂的，”Isak结巴了。

“兄弟，别说了，”Jonas故弄玄虚地走到Isak旁边朝他耳语道。

 _噢，天啊。_

但Even现在笑的很开心，太可爱了，让Isak甚至不在意他在大伙面前犯傻。

“对不起，我就是个蠢货。”Isak害羞地说。

“一点也不。我也喜欢大的东西进到我嘴里。好吧，尺寸其实并不重要，你知道的。我并不在意那个。大的，小的，中等的，都无所谓。只要有东西在我嘴里，”Even说。

_Oh my._

“很大。绝对很大，”Isak解释道。“我是说，我，我很大。”

“这是我目睹过的最操蛋的对话了，”Mahdi抱怨，“Holy shit.”

.

“'我很大'兄弟你认真的吗？这是什么鬼？”Magnus看起来难以理解。

“我太他妈害怕了，你知道吗？！”Isak挫败地呻吟起来。

“幸运地是他看起来和你一样混乱，”Mahdi来救场了。

“闭嘴。”

“'只要有东西在我嘴里'。Wow。他很棒，”

“呸！”

“为什么你不约他出来？”Jonas问。

“我太害怕了！”

“我们明天再去一趟，”Magnus下定决心说。

他们那天晚上做了沙拉，把调料搞得一团糟。不过，Isak通过油管和Eskild给他订的沙拉脱水机搞懂了如何清洗莴苣。

.

所以这渐渐变成了一件特别的事。Isak有事没事都会去超市，但只有男孩们和他一起时他才能遇到Even。他们会随便买些东西然后Isak就能盯着Even看，然后在他们目光相遇时他就会脸红。

“或许，你应该问问他的日程安排？”Mahdi提议。

“我就像个变态一样，”Isak叹气道。

“呃，你在试着进入这家伙的裤子。至少你需要知道他什么时候下班吧。”

“他没有试着进入他的裤子，”Magnus辩解。“Isak就是恋爱了。他最近竟然开始买沙拉这种东西了。”

“闭嘴。我没有爱上他！”

.

好吧，Isak有一点被迷住了。在Even扫描物品的时候，不管他说什么Isak都会笑得很开心。他笑得就像个傻瓜一样，他一直不停地买最随意的东西只为了让自己在收银台的队列里站得更久。不过，Even也是。他尽可能慢地扫描每一个物件，在他们眼睛相遇时微笑。

男孩们自愿为他们的父母到这家店里买东西，只为了给Isak和Even更多时间。如果Isak不是一个 _冰冷绝情的婊子_ ，Isak就会来抱抱他们。

.

“很好，”Even在扫描小豆寇的时候说道。

Isak不知道小豆寇是什么，还有它是用来做什么的。

“嗯，”Isak微笑道。

“但是，”Even拿起番茄酱罐子的时候扬了扬眉毛。

“Oh，拜托，”Isak大笑起来。

“开玩笑的。我希望你知道我不会评价你买什么东西。如果我这样做我会被炒鱿鱼的。”

“嗯，好吧，你还记得不，有一天你确实对我买的奇多膨化食品和那听公牛翻了个白眼，”Isak撇了撇嘴。

“那是因为我想让你活下来，Isak。”Even微笑着说。

“这样也算是评判我买的东西吧。”

“我很抱歉，如果这就是我给人留下的印象的话。那么从现在开始，我扫描你的物件时不会再露出什么表情了。”

“好的，”Isak说。

_这是……焦虑了吗？_

当Even拿起西兰花和芽甘蓝准备扫描时也没有任何反应。

“你不准备说点什么吗？”Isak问，他的脚轻轻地敲着地板。

“你说你不喜欢我评判你买的东西，”Even解释说。

“你可以从积极的方面去评价。”

“这样是行不通的，Isak。”Even微笑着说。

“拜托！我买了芽甘蓝！昨天我都还不知道这是什么东西呢。”

Even大笑起来。

“挺好的。它们挺美味的，我认为你会享用它们的。我们这里有一系列的生物产品。”

“唔，好吧。”

.

“他对我还是像个他妈的顾客一样，”Isak沮丧地拽了拽自己的头发。

“你要记得他的工作差不多就是推销超市里的产品，”Jonas一针见血地说。

“呸，我不知道为什么我会在意这个。”

“你喜欢他，你爱上他了。不过这样挺好的，”Jonas说。

“我没有爱上他。”

“Isak……”

“好吧，我爱上他了，操，”Isak叹气道。

Jonas没有什么反应。他只是问了问他想不想做饭。

“我不会做饭。”

“我也是。”

.

他们好几次差点把公寓给点着了，中途花了他们很多时间，但到第九次尝试时，他们终于做出一道不是死亡料理的肉出来了。真是非常大的成就！

Isak十分自豪，他的碳烤鸡肉奶油宽面尝起来可能不那么像碳烤鸡肉奶油宽面。

.

Isak越来越擅长做饭了。通过好几个星期观看教程视频，还有Sana的男朋友Yousef给他上的烹饪课程。他终于练就了。

“你是谁，你究竟对Isak Valtersen做了什么？”Noora从伦敦回来时说。

“呸。”

“gay宝贝Isak卑微地爱上了一个叫他垃圾的人，因为他总是吃垃圾食品。”Eskild一边说一边玩着Isak的卷发。

“他没有叫我垃圾!”Isak把他的手拍开了。

“听上去他就像个混蛋，”Noora说。

“你是最没资格说‘混蛋’这个词的人，”Isak撇撇嘴。

“为什么？”Eskild看起来有点激动。“为什么？因为她不是个男同性恋吗？她可能还对此感兴趣呢，你知道的。”

“什么鬼！”Isak尖叫起来。我说的‘混蛋’是有象征性的。就比如说她的男朋友William。”

“总之，他很饥渴非常臭脾气，还有他的心上人很性感，”Eskild总结说。

“你会像伤了Jakob一样伤了他的心吗？”Noora问。

“我的天啊！”Isak咆哮起来。“能不能不要每个人都和我提Jakob？！他已经是过去式了！”

.

Isak有一天自己一个人去超市，他就是想碰碰运气。他额外花了三十分钟整理他的头发。他通常是把头发藏在帽子下面，所以他今天想把头发放下来。不过，看上去有点乱，他真的需要理理发了。

由于他的头发不配合，他穿上了自己最紧的那条牛仔裤，想要博得更多的注意。或许可以吧，如果他在清空自己购物车的时候确保自己弯下腰来。 _我在做什么。_

.

Even没在。

Isak有一点难过，他都准备直接回去了，但他已经走到了果蔬区，所以他觉得自己可以认识一两种蔬菜再走。

Isak不知道要买什么，好几个蔬菜看起来都一个样。现在他想了想，他大概只能说出他头顶上的五种蔬菜。

Isak尴尬地看着某个好像知道自己在做什么的女人记下她的购物习惯。她在一个小柠檬面前停了下了，并拿起来闻了闻。女人的表情很享受，应该是挺好闻的。然后她离开了。Isak相继走了过去，他也拿起了一个柠檬闻了闻。

_Oh wow._

Isak将柠檬放进了手推车里，然后又拿了两个。他不知道柠檬会有这么好闻。或许，只是因为他没在一个稳定的环境中长大，每晚桌子上有摆好的食物。又或许，只是因为他妈妈从来没给她做过任何食物，因为她忙着生存。 _是的，或许就是这么一回事吧。_

Isak迷失在了自己的想法中，以致于他没注意到他面前的收银员。

“Hello Isak,”这就是那个他魂牵梦绕的声音。

“Oh,”Isak差点把手机给扔了。“Even，hi。”

“真没想到今天能见到你，”Even说。

“我以为你没在这儿。”

“我刚才才换班，”Even微笑着说。“为什么？你不想见我？”

“实际上恰好相反，”Isak微笑起来，感觉自己稍微更自信了，因为今天男孩们没在他身边。

“你想见我？”

“是的，”Isak身体不协调地弯下腰把他的物品从手推车里拿出来，他的眼睛没有离开Even的。

“为什么？”Even有点不解。

“你对你的工作认真负责。你是我目前最喜欢的收银员，”Isak说。

“Oh， 真的吗?”Even意外地大笑起来。“为什么我会让你那么满意？”

“我不知道。”或许是因为你扫描物品的时候你的手显得非常修长。”

“我的手指很修长？”

“对，比如说你现在抓着我的黄瓜的样子，”Isak解释道。“看起来很有力，不过仍然很温柔。就好像我完全可以放心地把我的黄瓜托付给你，而别的收银员就不行。”

Even终于忍不住开怀大笑起来，让Isak想趁机掏出自己的手机记录下这一刻。也太招人喜欢了吧。也太可爱了吧。他的心里顿时被幸福填满了。

“我很开心你放心地把你的黄瓜交给我，

Isak,”Even说。

“嗯，你可以随时抓着它，”Isak不怀好意地笑起来。

“Oh my god,”Even拿一只手捂住了脸，这就是世界上最可爱的事。

_我会说最蠢的话逗你开心。_

“Even！”一个和他穿着同样制服的黑色长发的老女人叫住了他。她一定就是他的经理。 _真是该死。_

他不再笑了，Isak现在感觉很不好。要是他的经理听到Isak快要让Even碰他的老二她会作何感想呢？

“对不起，”Isak小声道歉。

“不用担心，”Even微笑着安慰他，“和你在一起的时候，有时候我都忘了我在工作。”

_你和我在一起的时候。_

_天啊，我想要你。_

“你什么时候下班？”Isak脱口而出。

“你说什么？”

“唔，该死的，我是说，唔，你姓什么，你有脸书账号什么的吗？我在哪里都找不到你，”Isak慌张解释道。

“为什么你想找到我？”Even问。

“因为我正在处理一个非常大的抢劫案，我现在正在招人。你为什么会这样想，我想认识你你知道吗？”Isak的心脏在胸腔里不规律地跳个不停。

“为什么你会想认识我？”他的话中夹杂着难以置信的悲伤，好像他打心底相信没人想在他身上浪费时间。

“我需要一个理由吗？”Isak问。

“我不搞一夜情。”

_这都是什么的什么啊？_

“我不想做爱，”Isak否定道。 _如果我们要那么粗俗,也不是不可以。_

“我，唔。”

“很明显，我想。但这不是原因。就好比你不会因为某个你想睡的人改变你的饮食习惯。”

“那么是为什么。”

“我不知道，我只想这么做，”Isak有点不知所措。

Even凝视着他，他那双大眼睛里满是悲伤，Isak想要抱抱他。他非常帅气，性感，友好，但不知怎的，他不自信。不知道为什么，他拒绝相信有人想陪在他身边，想了解他。

“我有躁郁症。”

“什么？”

“我有躁郁症。”Even重复道，他如此紧张地凝视着Isak的眼睛，让Isak一时难以接受。

“如果你想拒绝我，就别拐弯抹角，你没必要——”

“让我有点受伤的是，你认为为了拒绝你我会拿这种事开玩笑，”Even说。

“对不起，我没有——”

“我有精神疾病。通常只会把人们逼走。我只是想在事情发生之前让你知道真相。

“Oh，唔——”

Isak不知道该说什么了。他的舌头打结了。面对这个消息他不知道应该做何反应。所以他什么也没说。

“你的物品总共是211.21克朗，”Even说。

.

“我们去见Even,”Magnus说，“我妈妈需要去超市买些护发品。”

“我不想去，”Isak呻吟着在床上滚了一圈。

“什么？你说不想去是什么意思？”

“我只是不想。”

顿时的沉默让人有些窒息，Isak知道会发生什么了。

“是Even拒绝你了么？”Mahdi问。

“闭嘴，”Jonas抱怨道。

“不。我不知道。有点怪，”Isak嘟囔道。

“什么？”

“他有躁郁症，”Isak安静地吐露了这个真相。

.

Isak绞尽脑汁想了很久。他不知道得了这个病意味着什么，或者会有多艰难，于是他在  
谷歌上搜索了一番。在他的电脑桌前坐了几个小时后，他意识到他之前真的对躁郁症一无所知。大部分他知道的事，要么是身边的要么是电视上看到的。

他知道Magnus的妈妈也患有躁郁症。但他只知道她是一个最会做披萨和最会讲笑话的暖心的女人。除此之外，他就不清楚了。他自己的妈妈患有精神疾病，但诊断出来完全不同，Isak花了非常多的时间才接受这一事实。留给Isak的一切都只是虚构的。

他飞快地意识到，在电视中被描绘为“躁郁症患者”的绝不是主角，他们通常只会是‘不稳定以及疯狂’的代言。这几乎伤了他的心。

他记得那天他身后排着长长的队伍，Even告诉他这件事的时候看起来有多难过。他是如何等待着Isak说点什么的，但Isak什么也没说。

_该死。_

.

因为Isak不知道该怎么面对Even所以他暂时不去MENY了。他非常愧疚但他去了家新超市KIWI。不过，他还是维持着之前买果蔬的习惯。他已经学会了喜欢这种味道，所以很难再回到从前了。

.

“兄弟，无意冒犯，但你就是一个混蛋。”

“什么？”

“今天我去超市见到了Even。”

“Oh,”Isak惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他的心开始痛了起来。

“他向我问起了你，”Magnus安静地说。

“他么?”

“嗯，他看起来还是和往常一样笑眯眯的。不过，我不知道他是怎么做到的。”

Isak抱紧了他的枕头紧闭上双眼。 _我真的是个超级大混蛋。_

“我知道你和谁在一起随你的便，你妈妈的情况让你的处境很难，但仅仅是因为Even有躁郁症就把他拒之门外，就算你只是为了你自己，这样做还是很差劲，”Magnus说。

“我没有把他拒之门外。”

“他把这件事告诉你的时候一定非常不安。他一定是非常信任喜欢你才告诉你的，结果你干脆躲起来了，”Magnus愤愤不平地说。“你这样的处理方法让我真的很生气，不过不是因为我妈妈有躁郁症。”

“我只是不知道该怎么办了，”Isak叹了口气。

“你是个混蛋。他只是有躁郁症，别把他当作一个外星人好吧。”

“我真的不知道他妈的该怎么办了！我不想把他伤得更深才不去超市的。我知道我是个混蛋，但我不会说话。相信我，我只是不知道该怎么应对了，我也很难过，我只想和他说对不起。”

“给他发短信，”Magnus说。

“什么？！”

“是的，大概一个月前我要到了他的电话号码。他很酷。”

“Magnus,你他妈一个月前就要到他的电话号码了，你现在才告诉我？！”Isak大叫。

* * *

**Isak**

**22:19**

你好Even。我是Isak。MENY里你最喜欢的顾客  
Magnus给我你的号码了。  
希望你一切还好  
只是想确认一下你现在在做什么:)

**11:34**

Hey 又是我。你不用回复我  
我知道我可能伤到了你，你现在很讨厌我  
只是想和你说一声对不起  
对我来说不会有任何影响  
我是说你有躁郁症这件事  
对我而言不会改变任何事

**18:28**

我来超市了但是没见到你  
你的工作时间变了吗？

* * *

Isak已经准备好放弃了。Even不回他纯粹是情理之中的事，但是。Isak总是心不在焉的。于是当Eskild叫他和他一起去超市的时候，他心不在焉地接受了。他知道Even这时候没在工作，所以 _那又怎样。_

_._

“操，Eskild！”Eskild把润滑油和安全套放进他们手推车时Isak尖叫起来。 

“什么？只是东西用完了。” 

“不要让我陪你买这些东西！” 

“为什么不呢？害怕收银员会以为我俩在一起了？” 

“正是！” 

“有点伤人了，”Eskild撅嘴说。

“气死了。”

“你真的需要老二了。越快越好。”

.

Oh god.Fuck my life.

Even就在那儿。他真的就在那儿，Isak想临阵脱逃，但Eskild可能会根据事实来推理,认出他就是Even。

“我们去那边，”Isak坚定地说。

“那个队伍超级长，我们就排在这儿，”Eskild说。

“那几个是一家人。他们一下子就结完账了，我们很快就排到了。”

“你哪里看到是一家人了？只是三个女人而已。”

“Eskild，你这样说话真的很过分。三个女人怎么就不能是一家人了。我们过去。”

“Isabelle,我想呆在这儿，”

“我告诉你别那样叫我！”Isak呻吟道。

“什么？我觉得是个很可爱的昵称。而且，这个队列前面的那个收银员真的非常性感。快看他。”

“呸！”

.

“你好，欢迎来到MENY。希望你购物愉快——”

Even看到Isak的时候他停了下来，而此时Isak希望他能立马消失。

“你好，Even，”Isak说。“你最近怎么样？”

“你是Even？等一下，”Eskild连忙问。“等一下！我的天啊！这是他吗？他就是你最近勾搭的那个——”

Isak连忙伸手捂住了Eskild的嘴。

“别听他胡说，”Isak说，他的注意力又回到了Even身上。

“一切都很好。我很好，”Even说。

但他没有笑。Even平时总会笑的。

他非常迅速地扫描着他面前的物品，Isak看他拿起润滑油和安全套的时候皱了下眉。 _我恨这个世界 _。__

____

____

“谢谢你来MENY购物。希望你有个美好的夜晚，”Even和平时一样礼貌地说。

.

Isak一回去就脸朝下地扑进了沙发里。

“我讨厌这一切，”他呻吟道。

“你太夸张了，”Eskild说。“买束花给他道歉吧。”

“他讨厌我。”

“他太性感了，你不能再怀疑自己了。去道个歉吧。”

.

“有什么游戏计划吗？”Mahdi。

“没什么计划。我要去Even的收银台给他道歉，直到我和他谈完之前你们都要一直拿东西给他扫描，”Isak义正言辞地说。

“所以他扫描我们的东西的时候你要站在他收银台边？”

“是的。”

“我会叫女孩们一起来帮忙的，”Magnus说。

“为什么你要这么做？！”

“因为人多力量大。”

一大伙人全都出现在了超市。每个人都推着一个装满杂货的手推车排在了Even那一个队列上。

.

“你好，欢迎来到MENY——”

“我的老天爷呀，你太性感了！”Chris尖叫了起来。

“Dammit!”Isak呻吟道。“嗨Even。”

“Uh,Hi,Isak,”Even说。

“我想和你聊一聊。”

“我现在正在工作。我会遭到投诉的。”

“这些人我都认识。他们不会介意的。我们聊的时候你可以扫描那些东西，”Isak解释说。

“Uh,好吧。”

“我很抱歉我在你告诉我你有躁郁症后什么也没说就消失了，”Isak的语气充满了歉意。

“没关系，”Even扫描着Chris的冰棒。“每个人都会是这个反应。我不怪你。”

“我不想和别人一样，”

“没事的。”

“不，真的，我挺差劲的。我知道在这个地方交心挺奇怪的，但我想说我妈妈有精神疾病，我从来都没有处理好过。我悲伤的童年和这件事有点关系。对不起。”

“Oh.”

“嗯。我只是被吓到了，我总是以自我为中心，我知道你恨我，”Isak坦诚道。

“我不恨你。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，”

Even扫描了Chris剩下的物品，然后朝Vilde微笑，她用最温暖的微笑迎接他。Isak只是一动不动地站在那儿，因为起初他只期待他们能大吵一架，Even会叫他离他远一点。但他没有。于是他只是呆板地站在那里，看着他们的朋友朝Even露出星星眼。

“你把这些人全都叫来只为了和我说话？”Even不解地问。

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“因为我想让你听我说完，”Isak说。“但我又不想你被炒鱿鱼。”

“你真的很为别人考虑，”Even微笑着说。他笑了。太好了。

“我是个很体贴的人。”

“很明显是的。”

“你这是在讽刺我吗？”Isak挑眉问。

“当然不是。”

他们站在那里只是相视而笑，直到他朋友们的东西都被扫描完了。

“好吧，我也是，”Isak说。

“谢谢你来道歉，还有让朋友们过来。”

“我在短信里已经说清楚了，”Isak说。“对我而言不会有任何影响。如果你愿意给我一次机会的话，我还是会叫你出去的。”

“我会考虑一下的，”Even说。“但是我还是要谢谢你。这对我而言意味良多。”

Ouch.

“谢谢你们来MENY购物。希望很快又能再见到你们,”Even告诉每个人。

“他真的很贴心，”Eva快要昏过去了。

“他是我的！”Isak朝她的方向咕哝道。

.

Isak回家的路上心情稍稍好起来了，他买了自己完全吃不完的蔬菜水果过去。Even只给了他微笑，但Isak已经开心到爆棚了。

.

Isak每天都去超市买些没多大作用的东西，只为了去看一眼Even，他就像个为情所困傻子一样。他想着如果他每天都去，或许Even就会屈服，给他次机会了。或许吧。

“只买一个苹果？”Even笑容满面地问。

“这是健康的零食，”Isak耸了耸肩。

“是的，”Even回道。“但你来这儿只为了买一个苹果？”

“不是，我来这儿只为了你，”Isak朝他微笑。“我想见你。”

“为了什么？”Even偏了偏头，但是仍然在微笑。

“只为了见你的脸。”

“我的脸怎么了？”

“你的脸很帅气。我喜欢看你的脸，”Isak说。

“我也喜欢看你的脸，”Even说。

“真的吗？”

“嗯。”

Isak太开心了，他控制不住地笑起来。

“你为什么看起来那么惊讶？”Even问。

“我不知道。但有时候我感觉我就像在追着空气跑一样，就好像你不像我那么想要你一样，”Isak解释说。

听到Isak的回答后Even看起来有一点被惊到了。

“什么？”

“我觉得我该休息了，”Even说。

“休息？”

“Robin,你能替我一下吗？”Even朝某个人的方向大喊。

“你要去哪儿？”Robin问。

“我10分钟后回来。”

“来吧，”Even抓住了他的手让他心漏跳了一拍。

“我们去哪里？”Isak感觉有点迷失方向了，对于Even突然的触碰有点不知所措。

“某个我不用假装我不想要你的地方。”

.

“Even——”

Even带领他到超市后面充满了烟味的小巷里，把他压在墙上。Isak感觉他的心脏就要从胸腔里跳出来了。

“Isak,”Even的手指摸到了Isak的臀部，他的手指贴着他的皮肤，让他忍不住呻吟出来。

“我的天啊……”

“你知道你对我做了什么事吗？”Even贴在他耳边小声问，他沉重又热辣的气息扑到了Isak的脖子上。

“为什么这么问，我的天——”

“你太性感了，”Even的一只手握着Isak的屁股，另一只手捧着他的脸。

“你总是像对顾客一样对我。我怎么会知道——”

“Baby,我不想被解雇，”Even用鼻子蹭着Isak的下巴，他的头开始眩晕起来。“我不能在我工作的时候与人们调情。”

Isak想说点什么，但是他无法思考:Even把他按到墙上，他们的身体炽热地贴在一起，他无法思考，Isak的裤子变得越来越紧绷，他的脸红得不能再红，他变得无法思考。

“Isak？”

“吻我，”他的眼皮变得非常沉稳，他的心脏都要跳到嗓子眼了。

“我们的初吻才不要在这种地方——”

Isak先吻了他，因为他早就受够了等待，也因为他不想再等了。因为就目前的状况来说，只有六分钟Even就要回到工作岗位上去了。

终于，他的手指穿过Even那不可思议顺滑的头发里，他鼓起他最大的勇气，带着他所有的欲望和甜蜜将他们的嘴唇贴在一起。

这是怎样一个吻。Even的嘴唇饱满，势不可挡。他吻Isak的方式就好像他想破坏他一样，感觉像一次抽泣，就像他远远比Isak等得还要久一样。这个吻真是不顾一切，草率，夹杂着叹息，但Isak不在意。他分开了唇瓣，他的膝盖无力地快要跪下去了，他感觉到了Even的舌头贴着他的舌头。他的舌头。

Isak能感觉到Even是个慷慨的爱人。他能感觉到他很热情，有一个浪漫的灵魂，他可以感觉到他会让他失去他该死的心智。Isak能感觉到这些，因为Even的触碰，温柔同时又有力，他们舌头的每次贴合都想让他至少能写下五首歌，让他跑十到二十千米。

所以，Isak在中途遇见了他，他贴着Even的臀部摩擦，他弓起背好像他不知道还有什么能比这样更舒服的了。Isak贴着他的嘴唇呻吟，他拉扯着他的头发，他的脑袋开始眩晕，眩晕，眩晕。

“我的天啊，”他喘气道。

“Fuck,baby,”Even吻上了他的脖子。

“你那样叫我简直是要了我的命，”Isak气喘吁吁的。

“什么？叫你baby吗？”

“嗯。”

“Baby,”Even微笑着对他说，他再次捧起他的脸，飞快地啄吻了一下他。

Isak又把他拖下来吻了一下，这次他的两只手臂都环上了Even的脖子，吸入了他的气息。

“我想要你太久了，”Isak叹气道。

“我也是。”

他们接下来也一直接吻，一直到Even该回去工作了。

“别走，”Isak不开心地撅嘴。

“我得走了。”

“求你了，”Isak的手指拽住了Even的衬衫衣角。

“我的天啊，别用你的眼睛对我做这种事，”

“什么事？”

“像个小狗一样看着我。”

“才没有，”Isak忍不住大笑起来。

“你真是太可爱了，”Even的手又回到了Isak的脸上，他们的嘴唇又贴在了一起。

“Mhm,”

“我真的得走了，”Even告诉他。

“好吧，”Isak喘息道。

“真的吗？”

“嗯，”Isak又说了一遍，笨拙地吻了吻他。

“如果你一直这样吻我我就走不了了。”

“谁让你长了一张那样的嘴？”Isak俏皮地问。“你就说是谁？”

Even笑了笑又吻了一下他，然后他退了一步。

“我会给你发短信的，”Even说。

“你会吗？”

“是的。”

“如果你不给我发我就来这儿找你，”Isak说。“只是说一说。”

“你真的非常粘人。或许这样是不对的，”

“混蛋，”Isak抱怨道。

“过来，”Even环住了他的腰把他拉进怀里又吻了一次他。

我的天啊。Isak的脑子，心脏，身体好像全都烧起来了。

“你太可爱了。你真的太可爱了，”Even把他们的鼻子贴在一起。

“我不可爱，”Isak轻声说。

“你就是最可爱的，”Even在他的额头上落下一个吻，他快要融化了，他像个小猫咪一样啜泣了一声。

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Even  
16:17  
这真是……  
太不可思议了

Isak  
Even这也才过了10分钟  
17分钟。说错了，过了17分钟  
我以为你会故作矜持

Even  
才不会

Isak  
但是你从来不回我消息

Even  
你是我最喜欢的顾客，我不能冒这个险破坏我们的关系  
我不得不认真考虑这件事

Isak  
快闭嘴吧

Even  
从顾客/收银员的关系到恋人(lovers)的关系很难  
而且没有回头路

Isak  
恋人(lovers)你指的是什么

Even  
lov.er  
/ˈlʌv.ɚ/  
noun  
复数名词:lovers

1.一个和另一个，有性关系或浪漫关系的人，通常是指婚外的关系

Isak  
与性相关或者浪漫关系  
我对二者都不太确定

Even  
我们可以  
我们可以同时解决这两个问题  
你今晚过来吗？

Isak  
我不知道你住哪儿

Even  
我会用短信把地址发给你的

Isak  
你有室友吗？

Even  
没有，为什么这么问？

Isak  
因为我叫得很大声

Even  
Isak我的天啊

Isak  
:p

Even  
我也差不多

Isak  
我们真是天造地设的一对

Isak那晚去了Even的住处，如Even所言他没有室友。然而，他有父母。Even和爸妈住在一起，Even妈妈把装着润滑油和安全套的袋子递给Isak时，他都感觉尴尬地要死了。

Isak看起来非常难为情，但Even只觉得好笑。

“我的天啊，我恨你。”Isak抱怨道。

“你怎么这副表情！”

“你和我说你没有室友的！”

“我爸妈不是我室友呀，”Even狡辩道。

“我的天啊。你觉得她有没有看过包里。我觉得太丢脸了。”

“没事。她说不定还会高兴我们在考虑安全的性爱呢，”Even安慰他。

“闭嘴！”Isak推了推他的肩膀，他的脸完全红透了。

但接下来Even的手指抓住了他的手腕，把他一起拉到了床上。Isak现在正躺在Even的胸前，而Even的眼睛看看起来好蓝好蓝。

“Hi,”Even的拇指刮了刮Isak的颧骨，在这种接触下让他安静地闭上了眼。

“Hi,”Isak羞怯地回应他，他的心脏现在跳得太快了。

“想来亲热吗？”Even问。

Isak静默地点了点头，他弯起了身体，然后这一刻他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。

他们没有做爱，没做太多别的，他们只是亲吻，耳鬓厮磨。不过，Isak感觉太满足了。他感觉自己完整了。对于他大腿间出现的状况他甚至没怎么在意，因为一切都是如此柔软，如此缓慢，如此纯粹完美。他沉浸在了这种柔软中。他闭上了眼，感觉所有的不快，挖苦，所有的棱角都从他身上消失了。他安静地蜷缩在Even的怀里，分开他的唇瓣，在Even过于用力或者过于温柔地亲吻他的时候轻声呻吟。

太柔软了。

“你太甜美了，”Even说着又在他的额头上印了个吻。

“你简直要了我的命，”Isak咕哝道。

.

Even把他拉到了厨房，然后他开始给他们做晚饭，Isak非常小心地观察着他。

“你看起来好认真，”Even说。

“我在努力记住你洗碗碟的步凑，”Isak说。“我现在要做饭了。”

“你么？”

“是的。”

“你是说你热冷冻披萨来吃吗？”Even调笑道。

“闭嘴。我现在会做些实际的东西来吃。”

“我也想吃。”

“可以，”Isak又有点害羞了。“如果你想吃的话。如果你愿意过来的话。”

“我非常愿意，”Even说。

“对了，那天和我一起买安全套的那个人是我室友。”

“Oh.”

“嗯，”Isak说。“不过你过来的话他也会骚扰你的。他有点烦人。”

“听起来像我这种人，”Even微笑着说。

“我才不管，”Isak翻了个白眼。

“说起来我们之前的结账经历。你把那个大莴苣吃了吗？”

“实际上，我吃了，”Isak说。“我现在也吃沙拉了。”

“当时你看起来不知道该拿那个东西怎么办了，”Even笑着说。“就好像你选那个东西只为了取悦我一样。”

“唔。你只说对了一部分，因为你是个自以为是的不吃披萨的人，”Isak撅了撅嘴。

“Oh，实际上我也吃披萨。我超级爱披萨，”Even说。“我什么都喜欢。我不挑食。”

“为什么这听起来有点像泛性恋的口号。”

Even开怀大笑起来，他激动地拍起手来，他的头往后仰。他看起来太精致了。

“天啊，你太漂亮了，”Isak脱口而出。

“我？”Even停了下来。“为什么这么说？”

“我说你很漂亮。”

Even微笑着把头偏向了另一边，他朝Isak走过去把两只手放在了他臀部上。

“不。你才漂亮，baby,”说着，Even在他下巴上印了个吻。

“我们两个都可以很漂亮，”Isak满足地笑着说。

“是的。”

.

“卧槽，这是什么？”Magnus惊讶地问。

“这是沙拉,”Isak告诉他。

“为什么沙拉会出现在我盘子里？”

“因为我们要吃午饭了，你盘子里应该放上午餐，”Isak解释说。

“Isak，沙拉不算食物，”

“不是你说要我吃健康的食物活得长长久久？”

“我没有他妈的说沙拉！”

“尝尝吧。实际上超级好吃。所有的蔬菜都是新鲜的。还都是我自己切的，调料也是我刚配的，”Isak害羞地说。

“呃，不了，谢谢。”

.

“Holy shit.真的很不错，”Magnus赞叹道。

“我知道。”

.

“Hi baby,”Even在Isak嘴唇上印了一个过于缠绵的吻。

Even现在整夜整夜的都呆在Isak的公寓里了。

“Hi,”Isak微笑着回应他，不过他的头有点发昏。他可能永远也无法习惯这种感觉。“今天过得怎么样？”

“我辞掉了我的工作，”Even说，然后他放了些杂货到冰箱里。

“为什么？”

“嗯。我需要专心念大学，我没有那种时间了，”Even说。“不过我现在存了些钱下来，不会让我太难过了。”

“Oh，但我觉得你还挺喜欢你的工作的，”Isak说。

“是的。本来几个月前我就准备辞了，但我留下来了。”

“真的吗？为什么呢？”Isak连忙问。

“你知道为什么，”Even微笑着说。

“Oh.”Isak恍然大悟。

“一个可爱的男孩走进了我的生活，颠覆了我的生活。”

Gosh.

“我刚从一段不太愉快的关系中脱离出来，”Even说。“我还有点混乱，我不想毁了你的生活。”

“你怎么会毁了我的生活？”

“我不知道。只不过。有时候我感觉我配不上你。好像我会伤害你一样，”Even愧疚地说。

“别这么说。这一切都是胡说八道，”Isak把他拉下来吻了吻。

“真的吗？”Even看起来不太确定。

“嗯，没有谁会伤害谁，”Isak说。“我不敢相信你继续你的工作只是为了每天看我在你面前出糗。”

“在你来到我的收银台前我就注意到你了。有时候我会看着你，希望你能排我这边的队列。

oh gosh.

“我真的不敢相信，”Isak说。

“我太渴望你了，”Even告诉他。

“别对我说这样的话，”Isak感觉他的心里有什么要溢出来了，太多，太多了。

“为什么不能说？”他的手指放到了他的衬衫下面。“你感觉快不行了吗，baby?”

“停下来，”Isak几乎要呻吟出来了。

Even贴过去，吻上了他的嘴唇。这是一个饥渴的吻。这是一个“我现在就想要你”的吻。

“有其他人在家吗？”Even问。

Isak摇了摇头。

“Eskild和Linn都出去了。现在只有你和我，baby,”Isak告诉他。

“到什么时候？”

“我们还有至少两个小时，”Isak吻了吻他的脖子。

“你有什么想法么？”

“我们在厨房做爱吧，”Isak贴着Even的脖子说。

“哼。厨房？这是什么性癖么？”Even笑起来，他的手摸索到了Isak的背上。

“我在厨房的时候总是会想起你。”

“为什么？因为我eat you good(口活很好)?”

“Oh my god,”Isak的脸又红透了，此时Even大笑起来。

“怎么了？”

“才不是！因为你，我才会在厨房学做吃的什么的。我现在很享受吃东西了，”Isak连忙解释说。

“很开心听到你这么说，baby。这点非常重要，”Even低下头在Isak的额头上吻了吻。

“Even.”

“怎么了？”

“我们现在能做爱了么？”Isak问。“看到你把我的冰箱装满让我变得非常性奋。”

“这就是让你兴奋的点？”

“看到人们照顾我给我买吃的会让我变得非常饥渴。你知道吧。”

“我知道，”Even笑着伸手去拉Isak的裤子拉链。

“是的，非常非常饥渴。”

“我会照顾好你的baby，”Even贴在他脖子上轻声说。“会让你非常舒服的。”

“拜托了。”

.

在二十分钟的厨房激情性爱后，Isak才想起公寓里不仅仅只有他们两个人。某个人正戴着耳机坐在他们的客厅里，因为他在自己公寓里就没办法做事。但事实上，他总是会回来找Isak的沙拉酱吃。

浑身赤裸的Even带上一个同样赤裸的Isak非常笨拙地回到了他们的卧室时，上面说到的这个人就正好坐在他们客厅里。他们同时意识到公寓里还有别人的时候，这个人正戴着耳机坐在那里吃沙拉。

“真的吗？”Magnus大叫。“就在我的沙拉面前？！”

Notes:  
以下是广告灵感的来源:https://www.you tube.com/watch?v=TBUV8O4JI7w

我有个非常不健康的饮食习惯，但是写这篇文章让我给自己买了点草莓来吃哈哈。我想写一篇Isak主动追逐的文章，于是这篇文就这样诞生了。希望你们会喜欢。很明显，我总是让你们哭，于是这次我想让你们笑。希望我做到了<3

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次翻译扭太太的文章让我感到很荣幸。事实上，第一次接触这篇文章是在17年的时候，那时候某人给我推荐了这篇文章并把授权送到我手上了，然而我当时表现得有点不屑……几年后我真香了，甚至是翻译了出来！今年我成为了真正意义上的“现充”，没有之前的时间与精力去翻译同人文了，从开始翻译这一篇到如今呈现在大家面前也经历了好几个月的时间。我承认我的热情也在被现实冲淡，但evak是我的白月光，就算热情冷却也会永远停留在心里的某个特殊位置上。
> 
> 自从入坑以来我翻译了很多evak同人文，但在某一刻我突然意识到我陷入了“要与原文保持一致”的漩涡中。于是在这一篇的后半部分我采用了全新的翻译方法，希望你们在阅读的时候能感受到我的快乐！扭太太的文章以曲折的情节和感情线著称，选了诙谐可爱的这一个小短篇也许会稍微改变一下大家对她文章的看法吧。（笑）


End file.
